1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a spin field effect transistor that uses a half metal as a channel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When semiconductor devices are manufactured to a nanoscale, the increasing rate of carrier mobility may not keep pace with the increasing rate of the semiconductor devices, and despite the reduction in the size of devices, the power requirement may not be reduced. In order to address these problems, a technique of using electron spin has been proposed.
As such, a spin field effect transistor may be turned on using the spin of electrons, and the power required for electron spinning may be smaller and the turn on speed may be faster. A half metal may have a semiconductor characteristic due to forming a band gap near a Fermi level in one direction among two spinning directions. And, in the other direction of the two spinning directions, the half metal may have a metal characteristic. A spin field effect transistor, in which source and drain electrodes may be formed of half metals, has been disclosed in the related art.